


Only in Summertime

by jayfeatherseyebrows



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Summer Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeatherseyebrows/pseuds/jayfeatherseyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he appreciated the Rajavis and their great hospitality, Aaron needed a breather from all the political mage events.</p><p>That’s what he kept telling himself, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> 200+ followers!!!! wowie who knew so many people loved this series  
> we all read how very gay the first chapter of tbk is, and how much gayer the summer was so! what better way to celebrate all you guys than that!!  
> special thanks to my friends thais and isa for editing!

Aaron ripped at the duct tape with his teeth. He placed the final piece onto the mostly-covered garden hose, and sat back to admire his work. Havoc came near and sniffed at the modified hose.

“Okay,” he called to Call, “go!”

The hose burst to life, water spraying from the countless holes Aaron and Call had stabbed into it. Havoc sprinted away, barking madly. Aaron grinned at the startled wolf and lay back on the grass, letting the water soak him and cool him from the harsh summer sun. He sighed, content, and closed his eyes.

Aaron was enjoying the summer. Though he had been invited to at least three other households, he decided to stay with Call and Alastair. As much as he appreciated the Rajavis and their great hospitality, Aaron needed a breather from all the political mage events.

That’s what he kept telling himself, anyway.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Aaron’s stomach would do a weird flutter whenever Call smiled, his striking gray eyes glimmering with mischief. Or how his jawline had developed during the past year. Or the way his back rippled with muscle earlier, his bare shoulders pink from the sun. Or when he ran his hands through his raven hair, waves catching on his fingers—

A small jet of water to Aaron’s face interrupted his thoughts. He shot upright, spluttering. Call threw his head back and cackled, the water he was controlling falling everywhere.

“Is that how it is?” Aaron pulled himself up, smirking at Call. He flexed his fingers.

“Oh, jeez—“ Call’s grin disappeared in an instant and he sped off across the lawn as quick as he could.

Aaron shot some water at the back of his head with deadly accuracy. Call yelped, and turned on his heel. The smile on his face was sharp as a knife as he stuck his hands out, gathering a big blob of water. Aaron’s gut did _that_ thing again.

Call shot the mass straight at Aaron. Aaron could’ve dodged it easily, but instead he spread his arms and let the water douse him.

“Okay, _wow._ ” Call said. “Way to be dramatic, Stewart.”

Aaron smiled fondly at him. “As if you aren’t the biggest drama queen of the bunch.”

“I’m not.” He sent another splash at Aaron’s face. “Jasper is.”

“I think revealing a severed head in front of the entire Assembly surpasses any dramatic episode Jasper has ever had,” Aaron remarked. The third splash didn’t wipe the smile off his face.

“Ooh, backtalk. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Aaron hopped over the makeshift sprinkler towards Call. “After two years of knowing you? Of course I picked up a few things.”

Havoc barked behind them, and Aaron craned his neck to see the Chaos-ridden wolf snapping at the waterspout. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat when he felt soft fingertips on the nape of his neck.

The fluttering in his stomach flared.

Call retracted his hand quickly. “You had a piece of grass stuck to your neck,” he said, quickly and a bit awkwardly. Aaron turned back to him, and was caught by stunning gray eyes.

“Boys!” Alastair’s voice came from inside the house. “I think I got this old ice cream maker to work, if you wanna try.”

“Sounds good, Dad! We’ll be there in a second,” Call called back immediately, and the moment was over. Aaron wondered if it counted as a moment at all.

 

“You’re joking.” Call was looking at Aaron, eyes big as plates. “Please be joking.”

“I’m serious. I’ve never watched Star Wars.” He took a sip of his lemonade. The straw was loopy, the kind that took forever to actually reach your mouth. “Not counting Alex Strike’s version of it in the Gallery. Unless that’s how it really went?”

“ _No_ , oh my god,” Call groaned. “Do you even know what the plotline is?”

“…No?”

He threw his hands into the air in exaggerated frustration. “Stop talking. Just stop talking, get your ass on the couch, and get ready to have your eyes opened.” Call stomped to the kitchen to set some popcorn in the microwave.

Aaron shrugged and did as he was told, scratching Havoc’s ears while he waited for Call. Outside, rain was falling in horizontal sheets, pattering against the back porch.

It’d been raining a lot the past few days. The boys spent their time wearing sweatpants and playing Super Smash Bros, since Mario Kart was off-limits without Tamara. Aaron kind of missed their long walks around town, trying to skateboard while looking for Pokémon with that new app. He had met some interesting neighbors.

Call arrived with seven DVDs and a huge bowl of popcorn, which he handed to Aaron. “This you see here?” he held out the DVDs like a fan. “This is cinematic _history_. Thousands of people around the world worship these movies. The musical score is _legendary_. We have great leads like Mark Hamill and Carrie Fisher—“

He kept talking avidly, waving his hands around a lot, but Aaron zoned out. Enthusiasm looked very good on Call. His gray eyes were shining with excitement. A lock of dark hair brushed the top of his nose. His cheeks were still rosy with the light sunburn they got a week ago. His lips curled upwards at the corners—

“Aaron, you with me?”

Aaron’s eyes shot back to Call’s. “Yes. Absolutely.”

Call nodded and went to put in the first movie. Aaron distracted himself by letting Havoc lick his hand and then fending him off the popcorn. Call flopped onto the couch, his knees brushing Aaron’s, and pressed play.

Pretty soon, Aaron was engrossed in the plot, his full attention on the TV. Call tried commentating, but was promptly shut down by a volley of popcorn.

 

The military cot barely fit in Call’s room, and Aaron had offered several times to sleep on the couch all summer. But the living room lacked an air conditioner, and Alastair refused to subject him to the heat. So Aaron and Call slept about three feet from each other, maybe less.

Last summer at Tamara’s, the trio had watched a myriad of terrible movies. Tamara had hand-chosen them, and commented on everything that was wrong with each. _Twilight_ was one of the movies, and Aaron remembered Tamara loudly stating how creepy watching someone sleep was.

Every night, Aaron told himself: _Don’t be creepy. Don’t be creepy. Do not be creepy._

And every night, when he woke up in the wee hours of the morning after whatever dream kept him up, he turned on his side and memorized Call’s face while he slept.

Call wasn’t exactly attractive or cute or whatever when he slept. He drooled, first of all. He also snored lightly. His hair mussed up during the night, which resulted in a matted bedhead every morning. Havoc slept on top of him like a massive, heavy, furry blanket. Aaron was honestly surprised that Call never woke up with fur up his nostrils.

Call shifted in his sleep and curled his fingertips in front of his face. Aaron’s chest tightened, and he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

 _Okay_ , he thought. _I am definitely being creepy_.

He needed some air. Aaron sat up, cast one last look at Call, then swung his legs out of the bed and left the small bedroom, grabbing his phone (technically the Rajavis’; they paid for it) on the way out.

He crossed the living room, stopping to put away some leftover ice cream bowls that Alastair and the boys had been eating earlier. Aaron unlocked the back door and stepped out onto the backyard. The dew, clinging to the grass after the rainy afternoon, wet his feet and the bottoms of his pajama pants. Aaron settled down on the ground and looked up. The clouds had cleared out and a few stars were visible. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of anything related to dark locks, stormy eyes, and sarcastic smiles.

His phone buzzed. Aaron brought it up to his face and read, with no surprise, that it was 2:43 AM. He had a few texts from Call:

_where are you its fuck o clock in the morning_

_are you kidnapped do i have to call the police_

Aaron smiled and typed back: _I’m outside. Go back to sleep._

The answer came in less than a minute:

_havoc is awake now there is no way i can do that my man_

_im going out with you_

Aaron let out a breath and set his phone down. He didn’t look up when he heard soft irregular footsteps and the skittering of claws on the porch. The night was warm, but he felt a shiver down his spine nonetheless.

“Dude.” Call’s voice was hoarse with sleep. “Ever heard of beauty sleep?”

Aaron smiled at the night sky. “Doesn’t really matter to me.”

“Is that because you already look like a supermodel without even trying?” He sat down close to Aaron, their arms brushing when he lay down next to him. “Some of us have to work hard for that look, you know.”

Aaron’s cheeks warmed. “I think you look good.”

Call paused for a moment, and then said, “I’m still no Chris Evans, unlike you.”

Aaron didn’t reply. They looked up at the stars quietly. Havoc was sniffing around the bushes. The boys were painfully aware of the mere inches separating their hands. Aaron’s heart thudded in his chest.

A white streak appeared in the darkness above them and was gone in an instant.

“Definitely aliens.” Call said.

Aaron snorted.


End file.
